criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Spill First Blood
Spill First Blood is a case featured in Criminal Case as the first case of The Mystery Continues. It is the first case set in the Wolf Street district of Concordia. Plot Three years after the events of Mysteries of the Past, the player was first greeted by Maddie O'Malley upon arrival in Concordia. Maddie then decided that the player should meet the rest of the Flying Squad, which took it's name from the airship they operated from. Before the pair could head back to the airship, they discovered the body of former lab chief Viola Pemberton with her throat slit. Initially, Maddie refused to believe her friend was dead but eventually sent her body to Richard for autopsy. Richard confirmed that Viola died after a blade cut her carotid arteries. The detectives went on to interrogate the victim's grieving mother Beatrice Pemberton along with exchange worker Kelly Moonstone and Viola's co-worker, chemist Vincent Saunders. Before the pair could continue with the investigation, they were called to the Chief's office. The Chief introduced himself as Arthur Wright and wished the pair good luck in catching Viola's killer before sending them away to investigate again. Due to Viola loving the theatre, the pair decided to head there and suspected playwright Cayden Starstruck before heading back to the docks once more and questioning dock worker Mikael Costos. While the pair recounted the case so far, they were informed by field officer George Blanton that Mikael was threatening to drown himself in the docks. The pair along with George hurried to the docks and stopped Mikael from drowning, resulting in him confessing that Viola was his friend and that he couldn't imagine a life without her. Eventually, after meeting Rose and Fleur, the player arrested Vincent for his girlfriend's murder. Vincent quickly confessed to killing Viola, insisting that he had to kill her. Vincent further explained that Viola and Cayden had been writing a play together and that Viola planned to leave the medicinal care shop to go work at the theatre and follow her passion. Vincent started sobbing, saying he relied on Viola and that she was going to leave him so he asked them to meet by the docks on the day of the murder for a romantic date. When Viola arrived, he grabbed her and slit her throat, ending her life. Infuriated by Vincent's actions, Maddie arrested him for her friend's murder. In court, he was sentenced to life imprisonment by Judge Oakley. Afterwards, Greta introduced herself as the Flying Squad's inventor and asked if they could go check on Beatrice following her daughter's death. Beatrice confessed that she worried of thieves now she was on her own without her husband and daughter. This prompted Greta to remember a design for a system, asking the player to go with her to Viola's lab to find the blueprints she left there. After finding the blueprints and heading to the theatre to find components, Greta built a system she called an alarm and gifted it to Beatrice. Giulietta also introduced herself to the player, informing them that Arthur had asked them to go check on Mikael following his suicide attempt. The pair went and spoke to Mikael who confessed that he had lost a bronze flower Viola gave him as a token of their friendship and asked the player and Giulietta to find it for him. After searching the docks one more time, they found Viola's gift and returned it to him. Finally, Mayor Minerva Highmore requested to speak with the player. She welcomed them to the city, insisting she was glad to have a new member of the Flying Squad. At the end of the case, the team celebrated a successful first case, promising to solve the many more cases to come. Summary Victim *'Viola Pemberton' (found with her throat slit on the docks) Murder Weapon *'Switchblade' Killer *'Vincent Saunders' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays golf. *The suspect eats porridge. *The suspect rides a bike. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays golf. *The suspect eats porridge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays golf. *The suspect eats porridge. *The suspect rides a bike. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears feathers. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays golf. *The suspect eats porridge. *The suspect rides a bike. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears feathers. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays golf. *The suspect eats porridge. *The suspect rides a bike. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer plays golf. *The killer eats porridge. *The killer rides a bike. *The killer is over 40. *The killer wears feathers. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Docks. (Clues: Victim's Body, Wooden Crate, Faded Photo; New Suspect: Beatrice Pemberton) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays golf) *Examine Wooden Crate. (Result: Victim's Earring) *Analyze Victim's Earring. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats porridge) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Lab Opening Photo; New Suspect: Viola's Lab) *Investigate Viola's Lab. (Clues: Viola's Bag, Open Book) *Examine Viola's Bag. (Result: Passport) *Examine Passport. (Result: Passport Specifics) *Analyze Passport Specifics. (04:00:00; New Suspect: Kelly Moonstone) *Ask Kelly about Viola. *Examine Open Book. (Result: Brain Diagram) *Analyze Brain Diagram. (07:00:00; New Suspect: Vincent Saunders) *Speak to Vincent about his co-worker's death. *Inform Beatrice of her daughter's death. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Theatre. (Clues: Faded Paper, Props Box, Broken Object) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Play Script; New Suspect: Cayden Starstruck) *Question Cayden about Viola's murder. (Attribute: Cayden eats porridge and plays golf) *Examine Props Box. (Result: Medicinal Shop Poster) *Confront Kelly about her racist remarks. (Attribute: Kelly eats porridge and plays golf) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Masquerade Mask) *Analyze Masquerade Mask. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides a bike; New Crime Scene: Docked Boat) *Investigate Docked Boat. (Clues: Coat, Medicinal Bag) *Examine Coat. (Result: Handkerchief) *Examine Handkerchief. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (08:00:00; New Suspect: Mikael Costos) *Ask Mikael if he saw anything. (Attribute: Mikael plays golf) *Examine Medicinal Bag. (Result: Romantic Photo) *Ask Vincent about his romantic relationship with Viola. (Attribute: Vincent plays golf, eats porridge and rides a bike) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Mikael from drowning. (Attribute: Mikael eats porridge and rides a bike; New Crime Scene: Viola's Desk) *Investigate Viola's Desk. (Clues: Personal Planner, Open Diary Page) *Examine Personal Planner. (Result: Schedule) *Ask Cayden about his meetings with Viola. (Attribute: Cayden rides a bike) *Examine Open Diary. (Result: Writing) *Confront Beatrice about her message. (Attribute: Beatrice plays golf, eats porridge and rides a bike) *Investigate Theatre Stage. (Clues: Costume Box, Ticket) *Examine Costume Box. (Result: Switchblade) *Analyze Switchblade. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer is over 40) *Examine Ticket. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears feathers) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Breaking the Bank (1/6). (No stars) Breaking the Bank (1/6) *Ask Beatrice how she is. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Viola's Lab. (Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Faded Blueprints) *Examine Faded Blueprints. (Result: Blueprints) *Analyze Blueprints. (06:00:00) *Investigate Theatre. (Clue: Theatre Box) *Examine Theatre Box. (Result: Mechanical Components) *Analyze Mechanical Components. (07:00:00) *Gift the alarm to Beatrice. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Check on Mikael with Giulietta. *Investigate Docks. (Clue: Barrel) *Examine Barrel. (Result: Bronze Flower) *Return the flower to Mikael. *Greet Mayor Minerva Highmore. (Reward: Concordia Flying Squad Badge) *Move onto a [[Hell to Pay|new crime]! (1 star) Trivia *The case name could be based on the idiom "first blood", meaning the first instance of success in a particular contest or area. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Continues Category:Wolf Street